Left Behind
by AnonymousAndBored
Summary: What happens when a new winged kid joins the flock? What happens when she takes over Max's job as leader? What happens when Fang gets majorly attached to her? READ TO FIND OUT!R&R! FAXNESS!
1. Chapter 1

**Left Behind**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the characters of this story, JP does. We do own, however, Lira and the plot. **

**A/N: So this is our new story, "Left Behind" and this is another person's idea. There are 3 authors to this story: EdwardIsTheHottestVampire, FangObsessed and another person (who does not have account on So enjoy the story, and please review!**

Chapter 1-

MAX'S POV

"Fang I told you, we can't go back for her!" I yelled back.

We were all sitting around a computer in a library. Nudge had hacked into the '"School's" files and had found another 'winged kid'. All we knew about her was that she was 14, like me, Fang and Iggy, and that she was still back at the School. And yet, Fang seemed to be very attached to her…and he didn't even know her!

"Why not? The School is only about 3 hours away from here, and she's one of us Max!" Fang argued.

"Its way to risky, and you know it! There's an extremely low chance that we're going to make it out without getting caught. And then what, huh?" He was being an idiot, and yet the rest of the flock was actually on his side.

Fang was frowning. "It's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Why? What's so special about her? Why is this so important to you?" I fired back.

If there were actually people in the library…we'd be in sooo much trouble. Especially since…

Angel let out the biggest, loudest, highest scream I had ever heard. She kept on screaming until she was sure both Fang and I had shut up. Fang snapped out of his 'shock' faster than me, and clamped a hand over Angel's mouth.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing? You're going to get us caught, you _idiot_!"

"_Fang!" _I hissed at him. "Watch your language, she's 6!"

"Sorry." He let go of Angel.

"Maaxxx, I wannttt to finddd herr!!!!!!" she whined.

Oh God. Not…the…bambi…eyes!

"Fine," I grumbled. "Tomorrow."

Fang, Angel and the rest of the flock all smiled.

She better be worth the huge risk I'm taking.

**A/N: Sorry, it's sooo short, but we want to get the story going first. PLEASE REVIEW!! We want, let's say…about 5 reviews before we post Chapter 2. And that's a very generous number :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay, thanks to our reviewers! You guys are AWE-SOME! This next chapter was written by the "other person" and edited by FangObsessed. ENJOY!**

Chapter 2-

MAX'S POV 

I woke up the next day to Angel staring at me. "What's wrong?"

She smiled and said in a sing-song voice. "Today we're going to go find that girl!"

I sighed. "I did say we would, didn't I?"  
She nodded. Damn it.

"Well we should wait until everyone's up…" I said, trying to stall for time.

Angel shook her head. "No, everyone is already up! So let's GO!"

I sat up and looked at the rest of the flock. They already had their packs on and were waiting for me. I glared at Fang. This…is…all…his…fault. He just smiled back in an irritatingly innocent way.

We'd been flying for about 2 hours when I started to get really nervous. This was a huge risk we were taking. We didn't even know this girl and we were risking our lives to find her. I can't believe I agreed to this. I mean, I know that it's the right thing to do, considering every one of us knows what kinds of things happen at The School, but still… I looked over at Fang who was flying almost silently by Iggy's side. I don't know why he was so determined to find her. This wasn't like him.

We got to The School a couple of hours later. I'd rather not say anything about the awkward trip. We were trying to find the room that the girl was in. Nudge had printed out an information sheet before we left.

"All it says is that the girl is supposed to be in the holding room" she said.

I shuddered. We all hated that room. "Okay, how about we sneak in get her out and bolt before we're all damned"

"And you tell me to mind my language," Fang muttered.

"What about erasers?" Gazzy asked.

"If we see any we re-arrange there faces" Iggy answered.

"Simple enough." I was trying to make it sound like we could get out for sure. As if.

The whole flock nodded.

We made it to the holding room unnoticed. Iggy worked his magic on the lock and slowly opened the door. We were all ready to kick an eraser through the wall but nothing happened. I looked around the door to see if there was anything there but I was shocked to see that it was empty. . I guess there must be a special at some restaurant somewhere. I gestured for the flock to come and they were all around me in about 2 seconds. The entire room was empty except one crate. We ran over to it and I looked in with curious eyes. I gasped. There was a girl that was asleep. She had long dark hair, with purple streaks and dark wings, which were half tucked in. I guess this is the girl everyone is all obsessed with. Bingo. Iggy once again picked the lock and opened the crate door. I gently shook her awake and my curious eyes were met with hers. Confusion and nervousness was clear in her dark violet eyes.

"We're here to help you," I told her quietly. She nodded her head and climbed out of the crate. "Let's go."

She nodded again and we all took off through the door. I made a mental note to thank god that there were no Erasers.

We actually made it out of The School un-detected and I was proud of the flock for being so stealthy. I mean wow…this was…unbelievable. I hope we weren't being tricked.

The girl hadn't said anything since we risked our lives to go bust her out of hell. But I don't blame her. If I had 6 kids and a dog come break me out of a sick-o school, it would take a little while for me to register. I flew over to the girl.

"I'm Max," I said. "What's your name?"

She looked around seeming a little cautious.

"It's okay. We used to be in there to." I said, trying to comfort her. "It really sucks doesn't it?" I said.

She nodded. "Yup"

Okay, I got one word out of her.

"I'm Lira," she said. "Thank you…so much!"

Awesome, I'm on a roll.

But I wasn't so proud as to miss the glances she was throwing at Fang, in confusion.

**A/N: And another finish! Woot! Okay, let's say…10 reviews:P Reviews are love!**


End file.
